Session 7
"If you want to be an adventurer, this is what it's about. You can meet amazing people and see wondrous things, but there is a bad side." - Vitaar Ending the night attack almost as quickly as it had begun, the group make sure their ward is alright, before a rather tense conversation about Reese breaks out over the fire. Several harsh words are exchanged, especially as Reese feels himself under attack the longer it goes on. Everybody rests and continue on to Lothering come morning, finding it much the same as they had left it... Session The Aftermath * Vitaar checks that Jeren is okay within the tent, finding him hiding in the corner. * Ellya calls out Reese on his lies from before, as the group celebrates their victory over food. * It's revealed that he is very likely an Apostate mage, his story about not knowing where his papers are changing frequently, claiming illiteracy, and being unfamiliar with the basic ideas of the Circle. * Jeren emerges to join them as they do, coming to Reese's defence, only to retreat back away when a wayward statement from Reese is taken harshly. * Ellya confiscates Reese's staff for the night, and all keep watch until daybreak as Vitaar and Jeren sleep. * To deal with the problem at hand, Ellya state she will accompany them back to Lothering and see what will be done about their wayward ally. The Village Continues * As the group enters Lothering, Balderic visits the refugees from before, stating that the problem has been dealt with for now. Like a great weight has been lifted, the leader of the group thanks him and they begin making plans to return. * Vitaar heads straight to the blacksmith, and is nearly bowled over as Jarath rushes to embrace his son. ** He states that he is simply happy to see him returned, and at least the boy has a reminder (his scar) should he decide to go wandering blindly again. * Vitaar takes the two to Dane's Refuge, the village tavern, and explains the events as the group understands, stressing that Jeren doesn't remember much and whatever happened isn't his fault. ** At this point, Jarath pays the group 18 silver for their services, apologizing for the lowly amount but it's all he had at the time. * Meanwhile, the other three head to the Chantry to inquire within about Reese's status. ** Ellya reveals his apostate position to Ser Muir, who becomes far more serious than the group has seen before. ** Ser Muir can apparently sense the blade at the elf's hip as well, asking for it and seemingly disenchanting it. ** In light of his services to the village the few days prior, he is willing to forgo the usual punishment of arrest and delivery to a nearby circle. ** Instead, Ellya is to be his guardian. She will teach him the ways of the Chant and of the risks to magic. Balderic is to aid in this endeavor, and to show him the "things that do bite". ** He then bids them farewell, agreeing to send word to Redcliffe as to Ellya's new mission and of this new discovery. * The group reunites in the tavern, Reese far more sullen and snappy than usual due to feeling targeted. ** Jarath and Ellya bond briefly, Ellya showing interest in his profession while Jarath says his work pales in comparison to the Templar's smiths. ** Jarath and Jeren shares some jokes, enjoying the fabled "Templar-Mage tension", before Vitaar takes them to the bar to escape the conversation. ** Through the night, Jarath shares stories of his past, about his late wife, the 5th Blight, and Jeren's younger adventures. He and Vitaar bond greatly, with Vitaar returning some of the earlier payment for promise of sharing a drink whenever the group is in town. A New Morning * As the sun rises, Ellya travels to see Jarath at his stalls, asking as to whether or not he carries any pieces of armour. ** He uncovers an old suit of tightly-linked chain mail, though offers it at a discount due to the group's need to depart preventing him from polishing it. * Vitaar joins the pair, while Reese and Balderic ready the horses, and asks after the commission he'd requested the last time he was here. ** Jarath brings out the shaft of the weapon, since the hilt is currently being finished by a carpenter friend and the blades aren't ready yet. ** The Qunari notices a phrase in Qunlat inscribed at the pole's top, reading "Protector". * Vitaar helps Ellya pay for the chainmail since she is short a few silver, and the group departs Lothering once more. Trivia * The group affirm their main quarry - Valen - opting to pursue him as their first priority. Issues such as Reese's apostasy are to be dealt with afterwards. * Jeren's final continuous appearance with the group, as he is safely returned home to his father. * Reese's apostasy is revealed, proving a suspicion held by many members up until this point. * Ellya formally joins the group, being assigned as Reese's guardian. Category:Campaign Category:Session Category:Chapter 1